


Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre

by fanatla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mental Anguish, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatla/pseuds/fanatla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son las experiencias de la vida las que te hacen quien eres: ¿En qué momento Azula se convirtió en la persona que todos conocemos?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.** _

 

* * *

 

"Y vivieron felices para siempre…"

Ozai terminó de leer el cuento, se levantó de los pies de la cama, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Azula y la arropó entre las mantas.

Su madre era quien solía leerles cuentos a su hermano y a ella, pero desde que se había ido era su padre quien lo hacía y Azula siempre se había preguntado por qué su padre nunca venía por la noche a leerles cuentos.

Ahora, mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, viendo cómo su padre recogía su ropa y se vestía, entendió el porqué.

Ozai salió silenciosamente de la habitación apagando las luces tras de sí mientras Azula trataba no llorar al acomodarse en la cama, moviéndose lo más lenta y suavemente posible para no empeorar más el dolor intenso que subía desde la zona entre sus muslos a la pelvis.

Unos minutos después, Azula escuchó a su hermano llorar.

 

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/A: espero les haya gustado este drabble, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos. También he escrito un sidestory de este fanfic llamado "La hora de los Cuentos".** _

_**FANATLA** _


End file.
